You Can't Decode
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Jacob reacciona con violencia, ama con lujuria, envidia a sus compañeros, presume en orgullo, juega con codicia... Jacob peca en silencio y sus pecados son indescifrables. Tabla Pecados Capitales.
1. With strength, hatred, violence

¡Hola!

Bueno esta, a parte de ser mi primera pero no última aportación al universo Twilight, es mi primer reto para "Retos a la carta" y he decidido hacerlo sobre mi personaje favorito Jacob Black. En las viñetas siempre saldrá Jake, aunque a veces mezclado con otros personajes de la saga, como la manada por ejemplo, y puede que en alguna no especifique quien será el que aparezca, pero que el lector puede imaginar a quin él crea, aunque después yo vaya a decirlo en los comentarios.

Eso es todo, disfrutad del primero :)

* * *

**Pecados Capitales, Jacob Black.**

**1. Ira.**

**_With strength, hatred, violence..._  
**

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo sabe exactamente que es sentir ese cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos, ese sentimiento que te hace querer gritar al cielo pero sin poder hacerlo.

Su sangre hierve y se extiende hasta cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos, siendo bombeada por un corazón que late con fuerza y resentimiento. Su cuerpo tiembla y sus sentidos se nublan. Reacciona con fuerza, con odio, con violencia. Su cuerpo se mueve por si solo, dejándose llevar por aquello que lo corroe por dentro, dejando que la ira se adueñe de sus pensamientos y emociones, nublándole el cerebro y actuando como un idiota.

Jacob se enfada y sus sentidos se proclaman amos de su cuerpo y de su mente, como el animal que es, como el lobo que lleva dentro de él y que cobra vida en esos instantes. Sus sentimientos son feroces, por que llevan la fuerza de un sentimiento humano mezclada con la furia de los sentidos lobunos.

Sus puños golpean, sus dientes rechinan, sus ojos lloran lágrimas bañadas en sangre. _Lágrimas de ira. _

Lágrimas que resbalan por sus cálidas mejillas y van a perderse en su boca, con ese sabor amargo de ira, de decepción, de resignación. Se reprime a si mismo, pero toda esa ira lo supera, y sobrepasa las barreras que él, como ser humano, le ha impuesto a su parte interior.

Sabe que no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, que la ira se apodera de él y saca a la luz aquella parte que permanece escondida en su interior. Pero cada vez que Bella pasa por su mente, cada vez que piensa en ese maldito chupasangre que tiene por pareja, sus sentidos se nublan, y sus manos aprisionan lo que tiene más cerca, que en ocasiones pueden llegar a ser su amigos de la manada.

Sus ojos están cansados de mirar con odio, sus dientes cansados de rechinar, su mente cansada de pensar en ellos, sus puños artos de incrustarse en los árboles y su corazón marchito y apuñalado por las manos de una simple mortal que se había adueñado de él.

Por eso, cuando Jacob se enfada, corre. Corre como el lobo que es, y poco a poco va empezando a entender que Bella no era para él y que sus amigos no tienen la culpa, que su ira no significará nada para ellos. Por que Bella y Edward han empezado una vida juntos.

Y es hora de que Jacob Black, vuelva a ser el mismo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el primero. ^^

No se el tiempo de actualización, pero calculo que cada dos o tres días tendré una -quizá en menos quiero ver si puedo hacer uno por día-. Eso es todo.

¿Os gustó? Dejadme un Revi, lo apreciaré :)

¡Un beso!


	2. With Despair, Longing, Passion

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, eh aquí la segunda viñeta que subo. Esta vez la inspiración me vino de golpe y la escribí del tirón, y me gustó el resultado final, no se que os parecerá. No os entretengo más, que la disfruteis. :)_

_Advertencia: Quizás esté un poco subido de nivel, estais avisados._

* * *

**Pecados Capitales, Jacob Black.**

**3. Lujuria  
**

_**With despair, longing, passion...**_

_Lujuria_, esa es la palabra exacta.

Jacob arde en deseos cada vez que está cerca de ella.

Cada vez que esa coleta alta adorna su cabellera y deja su hermoso cuello a la disposición de sus labios, que besan y acarician cada parte de él. Cuando con una de sus manos suelta su cabellera y ésta cae delicadamente sobre sus hombros y ella ladea la cabeza con un gesto tentador del cual Jacob no puede escapar.

Cuando su rostro lo observa y juegan a la lucha de miradas para comprobar quien de los dos es el que cae antes ante la tentación.

Cuando ella se acerca y sus manos se rozan, produciendo en Jake sensaciones inexplicables y que una serie de descargas eléctricas recorran cada célula de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cada vez que su boca se mueve y ella susurra su nombre y cada vez que sus labios se rozan y su cálido aliento se cuela en su boca mientras sus labios se amoldan a los de él como si hubieran estado hechos para estar juntos. Los labios de ella son dulces e inocentes y en el momento en que se juntan con los de Jacob producen una unión explosiva e inevitable. Cuando sus manos descienden por su espalda mientras ella profundiza en beso y la acerca más, con necesidad.

Él la necesita, y lo sabe.

Necesita cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada roce… _La necesita._

Necesita sentirla cerca y sentirla suya. Únicamente suya, sin que nadie más importe. Que sus besos y sus caricias solo sean para él.

Ella se acerca a su oído mientras le susurra frases sin un sentido concreto, pero con todo el significado para él. Las manos de Jacob se posan en sus hombros y la observa desde donde se encuentra.

La luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana delinea la silueta de la hermosa figura femenina que se encuentra delante de él. El cabello ondulado cayendo al lado de sus hombros, sus ojos observándole con atención, su boca entreabierta permitiéndole respirar mejor, y dejando sus labios ligeramente separados, listos para ser explorados.

Ese mismo impulso lo recorre otra vez y la necesidad de unirse a sus labios se vuelve incontrolable. Los labios de Jacob buscan los de Leah con desespero, con ansias, con pasión. Los ojos de la muchacha reflejan el mismo estado en el que se encuentra él. Sus manos inexpertas descienden por su cintura y sus caderas y se quedan ahí paradas mientras ella se recuesta.

Los labios de Jacob descienden, marcando el camino de su mandíbula y descendiendo hasta su hombro derecho.

_Él la ama y la necesita.

* * *

_

_¿Que os pareció el segundo?_

_Bueno, como podeis ver, incorporé a leah. Jake/Leah es una pareja que personalmente me gusta muchisimo, y que desde que leí Amanecer estuve deseando que pasara pero, Jake terminó con... Bueh, todos saben eso ya. u.u_

_Gracias a **Rena y Krosp**, que dejaron un revii. ¡Muchas gracias chicas!  
_

_¿Os gustó? ¿No? Me gustaría saber. Dejad un Revii, os los agradeceré. ^^_

_Hasta la próxima viñeta, ¡un beso!  
_


	3. Be Strong Meant To Be With She

_¡Hola!_

_Estoy de vuelta con una viñeta de mi amado Jake. *babea* ¡Ejem! Ya vuelvo en sí. Ojalá disfruteis de la viñeta, os leo abajo :)_

* * *

**Pecados Capitales, Jacob Black.**

**4. Envidia.**

_**Be strong meant to be with She**_.

Jacob los _envidia_.

Él envidia a sus compañeros de manada, por que desearía ser como ellos. Todos son felices, a su manera, pero lo son…

Sam y Emily… Hasta duele ver el amor que se tienen. Son como uña y carne. Los pensamientos de Sam solo van hacia una persona, su corazón se acelera cuando ella le sonríe, y sus ojos desprenden una dulzura que le provocaría caries a cualquiera. Emily ha superado su condición, ha superado el que él sea n licántropo, y lo ama. Lo ama con pasión.

Jacob envidia no tener a alguien como Sam tiene a Emily. Él quisiera poder amar con pasión a alguien y que ese alguien le correspondiese.

Quil. Quil es especial. Está soportando jugar con muñecas, se está dejando peinar y maquillar por una niña que apenas tiene tres años, y de la cual está total y perdidamente enamorado. Él desea la felicidad de la pequeña por sobre todas las cosas, aunque ello consista en esperar a que la pequeña crezca.

Jacob también lo envidia. Aunque él no pudiera soportar por lo que su amigo esta pasando. Envidia su fuerza de voluntad y la decisión que tiene al esperar a que la pequeña crezca para amarla, para mostrarle como la ha estado amando durante toda su vida. Esa fuerza que a veces le ha flaqueado a Jacob es lo que desearía tener en esos momentos. La fuerza que Quil utiliza cada día para sobrellevar su relación.

A Seth. Él es libre, es pequeño e ingenuo. Todavía no se ha imprimado; pero no es eso justamente lo que Jacob envidia de su amigo. Envidiaba su libertad, la inocencia en la que viva. Jacob deseaba ser igual de feliz que Seth, ser igual de confiado. El pequeño tenía un futuro por delante, pero no tenía miedo a enfrentarlo.

Envidia a Edward…

Lo envidia por haberse quedado con Bella. Los envidia. a ambos, por el amor que se tenían, ese amor que había llegado a pasar los limites mismos de la muerte, que había burlado la mala suerte de la chica, que había luchado contra la desesperación, la desolación y el sentimiento de no sentirse amado. Pero sobretodo envidiaba a Edward por haber podido quedarse con Bella, por haber superado sus miedos a la transformación de su amada, a perderla.

— Jake, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión. — Una cabellera oscura se asomó por la puerta y la voz de una muchacha inundó la habitación en la que se encontraba. —

Jacob se incorporó en la cama y observó el rostro de Leah, que lo miraba sonriente.

Ella era una persona dulce, que había llegado a soportar la imprimación de su amado, Sam, hacia otra persona que no era ella, y aun así, estaba feliz y se alegraba por ellos, aunque fuera tan solo por fuera y por dentro su corazón se partiera a pedazos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica y observó la cara de Jake.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama dl muchacho. —

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

— Todo está bien. — Sonrió. —

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida. Allí abajo estaba casi la manada completa, Sam y Emily charlaban a un lado y reían por lo bajo. Leah se tensó al lado de Jake.

La mano de Jacob voló hasta le hombro de la muchacha, y esta volvió el rostro hacia él.

— Tú puedes, Leah. — Le susurró. — Tu fuerza de voluntad es lo que te mantuvo en pie.

No era envidia, o quizá sí. El caso es que el muchacho quería ser como ella, tener su fuerza de voluntad y poderse enfrentar a todo tal y como ella lo había echo con la separación de Sam y con sobrellevar la relación de Emily con él.

Jacob quería ser fuerte.

Y ser fuerte implicaba estar junto a Leah.

* * *

_Tercera viñeta subida. _

_Como podeis ver **amo** la pareja de Leah/Jacob. Me he enamorado de ella desde que leí Breaking Dawn, y casi me muero cuando terminé de leer el libro, pero que le vamos a hacer._

_Espero que os haya gustado la viñeta, esta me quedó algo más larga que las demás, y me gustó el resultado final. ¡Ah! y me encantaría que me dejarais un review para ver si os ha gustado o lo odiasteis, o simplemente no os gusta como escribo, o que se yo. Acepto criticas, esas son las que me ayudan a mejorar._

_Un besazo, os veo el **sabado** o el **domingo** en la próxima viñeta._

* * *


	4. He's The Best

¡Hola!

Yeah, I'm Back, como dije en la otra viñeta. :)

Esta vez sale toda la manada en esta viñeta. La verdad es que adoro a la manada y deseaba ponerla en alguna de ellas, aunque solo fuera en una, como personajes activos, y me pareció que en este era la ideal.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**Pecados Capitales, Jacob Black.**

**6. Orgullo.**

**_He's the Best_  
**

Orgullo no era la palabra que a él le gustaba usar, algo más apropiado sería darse cuenta de aquello que la realidad les presentaba. Por que él era el mejor de los licántropos y lo sabía, no necesitaba de la palabra de nadie para creer en ello.

Una vez más estaban repasando las guardias que iban a montar y una vez más Sam suspiraba con cansancio mientras escuchaba el monologo semanal de Jacob sobre por qué el debería ir solo a las guardias.

— Y sabéis que debería de estar solo por que no me gusta llevar cargas detrás. — Dijo Jake. Sam suspiró y Leah rodó los ojos con cansancio.

— Por trigésima vez Jacob. ¡C-A-L-L-A-T-E! — Gritó Leah mientras golpeaba con fuerza el reposabrazos del sofá. Quil parpadeó con rapidez mientras observaba a su amiga. — ¡Eres la persona más creída que he conocido en mis años de vida!

No era nada de eso, Leah estaba equivocada. No era una persona creída, ni engreída, solo era consciente de que él controlaba mejor que los demás la transformación y que por eso, debería de estar solo en las guardias.

— Vamos aceptadlo. Soy mejor en la transformación. Sam incluso soy mejor que tú. — Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a los presentes.

Quil tosió.

— Tienes un ego tan grande que de veras no se como entraste por la puerta. — Paul alzó las cejas y señalo la puerta con el dedo índice, mientras observaba a Jacob, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

— No es ego, Paul. Soy consciente de las habilidades de todos. — Contra argumento son que su sonrisa desapareciera. — Y todavía más de las mías.

— Estúpido crio engreído. — Susurró Leah mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus puños, para ahorrarse el golpear a su amigo.

Sam rodó los ojos. Como Jake y Leah empezaran con sus discusiones no terminarían ni la semana que viene y debían de vigilar esa noche misma.

— No es engreído. — Cortó Embry antes de que Jake le contestara a Leah. — Es que tiene un orgullo a niveles impresionantes. ¡Demasiado altos para una persona normal! — Exclamó mientras sus cejas se alzaban. —

No era nada de eso.

En realidad todos sabían que Jacob era el idóneo para ir solo a las guardias, pero darle la razón solo incrementaría su ya de por si gran orgullo y eso no era muy buena idea.

Pero aunque los demás no le dieran la razón, Jacob sabía exactamente cuales eran sus cualidades, las conocía a la perfección. Nadie puede correr como él, nadie puede superar su fuerza, nadie lo iguala. Ni siquiera Sam. Él lo sabe perfectamente. Y no necesita que Leah lo llame engreído o creído, ni que Embry le diga que tiene un orgullo a niveles desmesurados, tampoco necesita de la aclaración de Paul ni las sonrisas de Quil.

Él sabe que _es el mejor_.

* * *

_¿Que os pareció? _

_Personalmente es una de las que más me gustaron hasta ahora. No se, se me hizo como bastante graciosa, y creo que esta vez me metí mejor en los personajes. Como dije arriba, me encanta la manada, y la adoro enterita. (No tengo ninguna preferencia, los adoro a todos. Pero Jake es Jake.)_

_Gracias a **FabyGinny05:** por sus revis y por tus consejos. Como ves algunos están puestos en práctica aquí. Espero que Leah me haya quedado mejor adaptada, como te dije, es de las primeras veces que la adapto y se me fueron los dedos :S Un beso! y gracias tb a **Daria Black**, me alegra que te gusten las viñetas :)_

_Espero revis para ver si os gustó este._

_Un besaz, nos vemos el **martes**!  
_


	5. Damned Match…

_¡Hola!_

_¡Siii, me adelanté a la fecha de actualización!_

_No creo que vayais a regañarme ¿no? La inspiración llegó en medio de mi clase de Geografía y no pude resistirme a escribir. Es más, fue como si la escena se me presentara completamente en la cabeza, ya dispuesta para ser escrita._

_¡Espero que os guste este capi tanto como a mí!_

* * *

**Jacob Black, Pecados Capitales**

**7. Pereza**

_**Damned Match…**_

Era un panorama bastante… _Peculiar._

Si realmente uno no sabía que eran personas catalogadas de "vagas o perezosas" podía encontrarlas allí, en el salón de la casa de los Black. El panorama era algo difícil de describir con palabras. Era nada más entrar en la casa encontrarse con tres adolescentes descamisados tirados en plancha encima de los sofás o, en su defecto, en el suelo.

Si tuvieran que decidir cual sería el más perezoso de los tres, lo tendrían bastante difícil.

Paul estaba tumbado completamente encima del sofá, ocupándolo todo. Su brazo sobresalía por la parte en donde de verían de estar las piernas de cualquier persona normal. Sus ojos estaban posados encima de la televisión, mientras sobre su bien formado estómago descansaba el mando a distancia.

Quil por otra parte estaba totalmente espatarrado en el suelo de la estancia. Su cabeza se apoyaba sobre una pila de almohadas bien colocadas para dejar su cara en paralelo a la televisión, para que pudiera ver el partido del que estaban disfrutando.

Jacob estaba tumbado en el otro sofá con una de las piernas sobre la parte de arriba del respaldo y su otra pierna encima del sofá. Encima de su estómago descansaba una bolsa de patatas fritas en la cual iba metiendo la mano cada minuto para sacar una patata y llevársela despistadamente hacia su boca.

_Crunch, crunch._

Eso era lo único que se escuchaba a parte de la televisión y las acompasadas respiraciones de los adolescentes.

Pero el sonido del timbre rompió toda la harmonía que poseía el ambiente. El trió de adolescentes ni se inmutó, siguió con sus actividades, que en este caso no era ninguna. Una voz sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta conjunto con un par de golpes en la misma.

— ¿Jacob? ¡Jake, soy Rachel!

Jacob resopló en su lugar y rodó los ojos. Paul y Quil ni se inmutaron.

— ¡Tienes llaves, Rachel! ¡Abre tú! — Bramó Jacob sin ni siquiera moverse del lugar. Rachel volvió a aporrear la puerta.

— ¡Me las he dejado dentro! ¡Ábreme! — Gritó, empezando a perder la paciencia, la muchacha.

Jacob suspiró con cansancio y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Al abrirlos su mirada se posó sobre su amigo, que descansaba sobre el otro sofá.

— Paul, ábrele la puerta a tu novia. —Sentenció mientras sonreía triunfante.

Paul abrió los ojos con desmesura y observó a Jake con una mirada fulminante, pero siempre sin moverse del sitio.

— ¿Paul, estás ahí? Ven a abrirme anda, cielo. — Dijo cariñosamente mientras observaba la escena por la ventana, que estaba cerrada.

Paul suspiró.

— ¿Por que tendría que abrir yo? Jacob tú eres el propietario de la casa. Vas tú. — Sentenció el muchacho mientras volvía a la tarea de observar la televisión.

Afuera Rachel frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su novio y se cruzó de brazos mientras su enojo aumentaba por segundos. Su mandíbula se desencajó cuando Jake le contestó a su "cuñado".

— Por que ti eres el que vacía mi nevera. Es tu obligación contestar e ir a abrirle la puerta a Rachel. — Dijo Jacob terminando la frase con un gran bostezo.

— ¡Chicos que me estoy congelando! — Gritó Rachel mientras golpeaba de nuevo la puerta. — ¡Siento deciros que mis habilidades no son lobunas! ¡Tengo frio!

Jacob y Paul bufaron ante los gritos de la hermana del primero.

Quil estaba ajeno a todo mientras veía la televisión y no escuchaba nada de la estúpida discusión de sus amigos. Paul y Jacob se observaron en la distancia y sonrieron maliciosamente.

— ¡Quil! — Gritaron ambos a la vez, sobresaltando al muchacho. — ¡Ve a abrirle la puerta a Rachel! — Volvieron a gritar ambos a la vez.

Quil se incorporó en su asiento y los observó con una ceja levantada, dejando comprobado que él era el menos perezoso de allí. Negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a sus amigos.

— A mi no me metáis en vuestras discusiones de cuñados. — Dijo mientras se volvía hacia la televisión, pero esta vez quedándose sentado. Sus dos amigos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Rachel ya no cabía en si del enojo y empezaba a pensar que debería de romper uno de los cristales de las ventanas para entrar y después echarles la culpa a los tres vagos adolescentes que no se habían dignado a abrirle la puerta. Más sin embargo, les dio otra oportunidad.

— ¡Quil, Paul y Jacob! ¡O me abrís la puerta o la derrumbo yo! — Gritó exasperada.

Los tres adolescentes no movieron un pelo.

— Lo siento Rachel, estamos ocupados viendo el partido. Tendrás que esperarte a que llegue papá — Dijo Jacob mientras se centraba otra vez en el partido. — ¡Oh! Y no creo que puedas derrumbar la puerta. — Añadió.

Afuera Rachel había, practicamente, perdido los nervios y estaba reconsiderando la opción de romper uno de los cristales de la ventana. Pero entonces se percató de que a lo lejos llegaba una figura femenina andando por la calle. Y era muy fácil de distinguir. Leah. Una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera Rachel? — Preguntó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¿No hay nadie en casa?

— Oh, si hay gente en casa. Pero son tan vagos que no pueden ni levantarse del sofá. — Contestó Rachel con notorio mal humor. Leah abrió los ojos al máximo.

Aporreó la puerta.

— ¡Jacob Black, abre esta maldita puerta! — Gritó mucho más fuerte que Rachel, sorprendiéndola.

Dentro de la estancia fue Paul quien habló.

— Ya oíste Jacob. Abre la puerta. — Sentenció como si la discusión terminara ahí al haber dicho Leah su nombre. Más Jacob no se movió del sitio.

— Lo siento. Os esperáis a que llegue Billy. — Dijo dejando la discusión por zanjada.

Al otro lado Leah rechinó los dientes y volvió a aporrear la puerta. La muchacha tenía menos paciencia que Rachel por lo que, o les abrían la puerta o de veras ella si la echaba abajo.

— ¡Dejad de hacer ruido! ¡Queremos terminar el partido! — Gritaron las voces conjuntas de Paul y Jacob desde dentro del salón.

Leah abrió la boca con sorpresa por la contestación de ambos muchachos y Rachel rechinó los dientes mientras ambas apretaban los puños. A lo lejos llegó su salvación. La figura del padre de los Black sobre su silla de ruedas empezaba a distinguirse a poco espacio de ellas. Leah sonrió con malicia y sus ojos brillaron de furia.

—Espero que tengáis un seguro médico chicos. — Dijo Leah.

— Si, por que os hará falta — Terminó Rachel mientras le arrebataba las llaves a su padre, que las miró sorprendido.

Rachel se encargó de abrir la puerta de la casa y fue la primera en entrar en el salón y ver el estado en el que estaban los tres muchachos. Dejó caer las llaves ruidosamente sobre la mesa una vez Leah y Billy hubieran entrado en la estancia. Las cabezas de los tres muchachos se voltearon a la vez para observarlas. Una expresión de miedo se formó en el rostro de Quil al verlas entrar.

Este se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se colocó su camisa en un tiempo récord.

— Estoo… Yo tengo que ir a por Clarie… Al colegio. — Terminó no muy seguro. — Si eso, al colegio. Nos vemos chicos.

Y salió disparado por la puerta.

Paul observó la expresión en el rostro de su chica y algo le dijo que no debería de haberse negado a ir a abrirle la puerta. Se levantó con rapidez del sofá y se acercó hacia su chica. Rachel se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba.

— Lo siento, lo siento… Estaba viendo el partido y… — Rachel lo cortó.

— ¿El partido es más importante que yo? — Preguntó dolida. — Deberías de escoger mejor tus prioridades Paul.

Leah se acercó hasta delante de Jacob y se colocó estratégicamente para que el muchacho no viera la televisión. Jacob intentó ver de todas formas la televisión, cosa que aumentó el enojo de la muchacha.

— Jacob Black — Reclamó Leah. — ¡Eres un completo y total inepto!

— Si, yo también te quiero Leah — Dijo mientras intentaba apartar a la muchacha de la trayectoria de sus ojos, pero sin levantarse del sofá. — Ahora déjame terminar el partido.

La muchacha apretó los puños y fue a golpear a su amigo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el muchacho se había levantado del sofá y estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Leah parpadeó sorprendida, pero momentos después recordó que era lo que tenía que hacer. Golpear a Jac…

Su pensamiento se vio cortado por el corto beso que Jacob depositó en sus labios. La dejó ahí parada mientras él se dirigía hacia la cocina.

— Voy a por algo de comer. — Anunció mientras todos lo observaban salir perezosamente del salón. — Tengo hambre.

Leah gruñó.

— ¡Jacob Black! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Mierda! — Gritó con decisión mientras se adentraba con paso rápido hacia la cocina.

Y en aquella hermosa y normal mañana en la Push quedó totalmente comprobado que los tres amigos eran las personas más perezosas que habían pisado el estado de Washington. También se había comprobado que el más sensato era Quil, y Paul lo seguía de cerca.

El menos despreocupado de todos y el más perezoso de todos tenía nombre y apellido propios. Jacob Black.

* * *

_I know, I know, me quedó mucho más larga que las demás. ¿Pero no os quejais verdad?_

_Esta viéya, si s ele puede llamar así bueno, es una de mis favoritas y de las que más disfruté al escribir junto con la de Orgullo, que postee ayer. Espero de veras que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí escibirla y releerla después._

_Bueno, me toca dar las gracias a mis fieles lectoras. **FabyGinny05**, gracias por el revi, significa mucho que sigas cada uno de los capis. Espero que esta vez, Leah tb me haya quedado bien, ya estoy empezando a pillarle el truco :) y **Daria Black**, si hay que dar las gracias mujer, xD. Es lindo ver que a la gente le gustan tus escritos y que te lo dicen. Y si, yo también adoro con mi corazón a la manada, son tan despreocupados, ¡tan geniales! _

_Solo me quedan dos viñetas para terminar, y lo más seguro es que las termine mañana y pasado :) Así que, os espero leer mañana. _

_Un besazo chicas, y gracias por los reivis y por las criticas y ánimos._

**_Haku._**


	6. Personal Drug

_Hola, ¡he vuelto!_

_Si, si, si. Volví para seguir actualizando. Aquí os dejo el penúltimo capi._

_**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Steph Meyer, *Llora como desconsolada.* No soy ella, así que ni Jake, ni Jazz son de mi propiedad u.u_

_

* * *

_

**Pecados Capitales, Jacob Black.**

**1. Ira.**

_**Personal Drug**_

No es un simple deseo, es codicia, es anhelo.

No es querer las piezas que le faltan para acabar de montar su coche. No es querer que Paul deje de estar en su casa, asaltando la cocina cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Tampoco es desear desaparecer del universo cuando está cerca de Sam y Emily, por que te sientes como un intruso que ha entrado en terreno vedado, en su terreno vedado.

Es desearla, anhelarla, necesitarla.

Él la necesita como al agua, como al oxigeno que uno respira, el oxigeno necesario para vivir. Ansia tenerla a su lado, tanto física como psíquicamente, es desearla. Nunca antes había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por alguien.

No era imprimación. Él sabía que era una imprimación, y estaba 100% seguro de que lo suyo no lo era. Una imprimación es necesitar a esa persona al lado sea como sea, como amante, amiga, hermana, prima… Lo mismo que sentía Quil con Clarie.

Lo suyo era más fuerte.

No era un necesitarla a secas, era más que eso. Era desearla. Era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada una de las células de su cuerpo cada vez que ella rozaba su mano. Era esa sonrisa estúpida que se le formaba en el rostro cada vez que ella se enojaba con él y le gritaba con fuerza que lo odiaba, aunque bien sabía que era mentira.

Leah era su droga personal.

* * *

_I know, i know, si lo hago más corto parece un telegrama. Pero era eso lo que quería expresar, no me salían palabras más claras xD. No me gustó para nada esta viñeta la verdad. No se si será que esto de mi operación de ojo me está afectando a la escritura o algo, pero es frustrante._

_Ya sabéis, acepto opiniones y demases. Próximo y último capitulo, sábado ;)_

_¡Besos vampíricos!_


	7. ¡Those are my chips!

_¡Hola!_

_Si, lo se, un día antes… Pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? El caso es que la inspiración viene y vino y bueno. xD Perdón si alguien se entendió que actualizaría el sábado pasado, era este._

_**Declaimer: No soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto, tooodo le pertenece a ella.

* * *

**_

**Jacob Black, Pecados Capitales**

**2. Gula**

**_¡Those are my chips!_**

Una vez más la hija de los Black entró en la cocina con la intención de buscar algún comestible para saciar su apetito mientras disfrutaba de la soledad que le proporcionaban su supuesto novio y su hermano. Su mirada vagó hacia el frigorífico, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar a esas horas, así que optó por lo práctico. Una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Dispuesta a coger una de las tantas bolsas que había en la despensa encendió la luz, que iluminó la estancia por completo, y se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la pequeña puerta con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio el panorama que se le presentaba allí.

Una despensa, vacía.

Rechinó los dientes e intentó relajarse cogiendo grandes bocaladas de aire, pero no sirvió de nada.

— ¡Jacob Black!

El grito resonó varias veces por la cocina y la muchacha aventó con fuerza la puertecita de la despensa, provocando que esta casi se rompiera y que el eco acompañara a la voz. Echa una furia salió de la cocina, dispuesta a tirarle a la cabeza lo primero que llegase a sus manos, que en este caso fue uno de los almohadones de la silla de Billy.

Jacob esquivó el proyectil, pero Paul no tubo la misma suerte y el almohadón impactó en la parte trasera de su cabeza con toda la fuerza que las manos de Rachel le habían proporcionado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hice yo? —se quejó el muchacho mientras se volvía hacia Rachel, pero ella estaba en shock.

La vista de la Black estaba clavada en el suelo que quedaba delante del sofá que ocupaban los dos muchachos. Bolsas de patatas, coberturas de chocolates y hasta el hueso de un par de manzanas estaban esparcidas por el suelo del salón, provocando una estampa de desorden total. La mirada de la muchacha subió hasta quedar a la altura de las de los dos chicos que ocupaban el sofá.

— Vosotros… Vosotros… ¡Sois un par de glotones! —estalló mientras los señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo— ¡Esas eran MIS bolsas de patatas! —gritó mientras se señalaba a si misma mientras pronunciaba la palabra "mis".

Paul se levantó del sofá.

— Rachel, amor, cálmate. —dijo mientras se acercaba y rozaba con sus fuertes y calientes brazos los de la chica.

El tacto caliente de Paul permaneció sobre la piel de Rachel provocándole escalofríos y reconfortándola levemente.

_Crounch, crounch_.

— ¡Jacob! —volvió a vocifear mientras esta vez optaba por algo más práctico. Darle una colleja. — Eres un glotón.

* * *

_*Penita* Este era el último de los pecados sobre Jake que me quedaba. Estoy bastante orgullosa de haberlos terminado todos, la verdad, aunque hubo algunos que me gustaron más que otros, no me puedo quejar._

_Quiero darle las gracias a Daria Black, que siempre leyó y comentó los pecados. ¡Gracias guapa! Aprecié mucho que los comentaras todos y que me dieras tus deseos de que me mejorase de la operación. Se que no es mucho, pero este capi va dedicado a ti. ^^ También a Faby que siempre estuvo ahí, gracias, capi tb dedicado para ti._

_Y bueno, agradecerle también a aquellos que leyeron los pecados y que no comentaron o que se les olvidó o no quieran criticar… Gracias a todos vosotros por leerlo, un besín._

_Y bueno, me despido, no sin antes desearos una feliz navidad y que tengáis un principio del 2009 con buen pie (si se que falta, pero felicito por adelantado xD) Que os lo paséis muy bien y que os regalen muchos Jacob, y muchos Seth y Paul (para los que prefieran a los vampiros también Edward, Emmett y Jasper ;) ) _

_¡Besos lobunos! _

_**Haku**_


End file.
